


Land Mines

by OhMyGodBecky



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodBecky/pseuds/OhMyGodBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little glimpse into Oliver thinking about Felicity immediately following episode 3.08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land Mines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackeyedgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedgurl/gifts).



> This only exists because BlackEyedGurl inspires me so completely.
> 
>  
> 
> This is my very first fic of any kind so I would love your feedback but please be gentle. :)

Land mines.

The words rung in his head causing a small smile to play on his lips. He shouldn't care. He shouldn't let it ease the ever present ache in his chest, if even just a little. But it did.

He knew there was no small amount of irony that "land mines" was now a phrase he would forever associate with her. He hadn't stopped stepping on them since he'd told her he loved her. Turning the spark of happiness he'd found in her into a burned out mass of wreckage. An Oliver Queen specialty.

His fists thudded repeatedly into a training dummy at a near hypnotic rhythm. He found it impossible to resist indulging himself the fantasy. Imagined snippets of a life with her never to be. 

Visions of sleepy blue eyes filled with more love than he had ever known. The footfall of brilliant but rambunctious blonde headed children making chase. Nights lost in her every curve and exulted sigh. 

Pain leaped through his hand as the training dummy snapped into broken fragments that bounced off the Foundry's cement flooring. The emotion of the fantasy having proved too powerful for his body to resist a reaction. 

He muttered an angry curse as he fought to slow his heart as it raced in his chest. Stupid and more than a little pathetic he thought. To live in hope was a slow and painful death sentence. There were only demons of anguish down that path. 

Land mines he thought, so many land mines.


End file.
